


leave your mask at the door

by 26stars



Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy and Davis have walkthroughs, Elena's a great dancer when she feels like doing it <3, Established Relationship, F/F, Mask Ball, undercover op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Elena wasn't interested in wearing a dress for any reason. There's only one person who could get her to put one (and a mask) on.For the fall prompt "morseshot+disguise" and my femslash bingo square 'tango'
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Women of the MCU





	leave your mask at the door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt floor! I ended up not having the guts to write a full tango, but let's just envision it together <3

Elena was willing to do a lot of things for SHIELD—throw punches, break the law, risk death, and all—but she had a feeling that her outfit tonight was going at the top of the list of things she’d only do for love. The party was still a mission, but her being on the front end of it as a guest rather than undercover as staff was not her idea _at all._ Still, she would have liked to see anyone refuse Bobbi Morse _anything_ when she was standing there looking _like_ _that._

 _That_ , tonight, was an evening gown of midnight blue and enough diamonds to make the Queen jealous. Not one of those stones was real, but that didn’t stop Bobbi from sparkling enough at the throat and wrists to distract from her face, although her black-and-white-feathered mask was doing a perfectly good job of that. Beneath the skirt of her dress, Elena knew she was armed, just like she herself was, and wearing sensible shoes, like Elena was as well.

Elena’s great sacrifice tonight, for the sake of the woman walking in just ahead of her, had been to put on a dress too.

She had fought against the suggestion of course, insisting that she couldn’t run in a dress, wouldn’t be moving naturally enough to fool anyone into thinking she was a high-society member…but one look from Bobbi with her baby blues (Elena was starting to understand why that phrase came about…) and she had run out of energy to argue. They weren’t going as each other’s dates—that was kind of the whole point of undercover—but if her girlfriend wanted to see her at that party in a dress, who was Elena to deny?

The mask she was wearing to this “ball” was more understated than Bobbi’s feathered concoction—just a simple black silk band that reminded her of Zorro—and Elena at least thought it complimented her deep red long-sleeved dress nicely. The garment she’d finally conceded to wearing had a hemline nearly to the floor to conceal the fact that she wasn’t wearing heels and also hide a set of tools in a thigh holster—tools she might need for breaking into the vault later where they were hoping to nab some Hydra weapon of the week. But while Bobbi charmed her way through the party and Elena surreptitiously stole pass cards and keys off attendees and guards, she couldn’t help but wish, just for a moment, that they could have enjoyed the party properly.

Somewhat surprisingly, they pulled off the task without any hiccups. Bobbi met her at the silent auction table and whispered the intel she’d gathered, and Elena snuck upstairs to the safe, stealing the item in question and dropping it out the window to Daisy all within a single moment. Once she was back downstairs and Daisy was signaling Bobbi through her earpiece to head for extraction, Elena’s only effort to take proper advantage of the party was to steal a few hors d’oeuvres off a passing waiter’s tray and stuff her face as she headed out the door.

Back on the plane, Bobbi had the shawl she’d checked at the door wrapped around her shoulders, but she had at least doffed her mask.

“¿ _Te divertiste_?” she said with a knowing smile, her eyes going to the crumbs down Elena’s front.

Elena shrugged, calling to Davis that they were ready for takeoff and dropping into a jumpseat next to Bobbi as the quinjet’s ramp closed.

“It was just as hard to run in a dress as I expected,” she muttered, brushing the crumbs off her chest. “Like trying to kick through a curtain with every step.”

As the plane lifted up in a vertical takeoff, Bobbi reached over and touched Elena’s chin, making her turn to face her.

“I never doubted you for a second,” Bobbi said with a smile, tugging Elena’s mask down to her neck. “Shame we never got to dance though,--that’s what I was secretly hoping for on this mission.”

“Oh, that would have been subtle,” Elena laughed, untying the mask and pulling it all the way off. “Two women doing a tango? We’d have been the most memorable guests of the night.”

“Well, I still hope that someday someone else will get to see how incredible of a dancer you are. Guess for now I’ll just be the lucky audience of one.”

“It’s hardly a consolation prize,” Elena reminds her, leaning in and kissing Bobbi with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> See Natalia's look from the Black Panther premiere for Elena's dress inspiration because got-DAMN


End file.
